1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a workpiece processing plant comprising several machine tools.
2. Background Art
A workpiece processing plant is known from WO 2006/089625 A1, the workpiece processing plant comprising several machine tools which are arranged in two opposite rows. A loading and unloading unit is arranged for displacement along rails on the floor between the two rows of machine tools, the loading and unloading unit comprising two arms which are articulated to each other and comprise a workpiece gripper. This known plant is space-consuming and not accessible. A similar plant is also known from US 2006/0230596 A1.
A workpiece processing plant is known from US 2006/0179639 A1, the workpiece processing plant being provided with a vertically displaceable lifting slide comprising a workpiece gripper by means of which a workpiece is movable into or out of a loading and unloading position of the machine tool from above via a hatch that is disposed in a roof area of a housing which encloses the respective machine tool. This plant is not flexible. A similar portal robot is known from DE 41 27 446 A1.